


hourglass love

by mikararinna



Series: love out of impulse [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, DJ H.One, Everyone is just sad, Falling Out of Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No happy endings, its 5 am I wanna sleep pls love me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: I thought we had it all but we fell apart before we could fall.





	hourglass love

_hour one_

  
They met at a club. Pretty mediocre. Your typical, clichéd college story. He was drunk and he was drunk too. But Minhyuk entered the club with a group of his friends and Hyungwon was already behind the turntable when Minhyuk arrived.

Minhyuk was handsy, hands on strangers, male or female. And then the wave of drunk, sweaty dancing people took him somewhere else. He was standing upfront. The adrenaline was gone, there was only a low hum, a slight buzz mixing with a lot of alcohol in his system. Minhyuk looked up at the stage, where the DJ was. Where Hyungwon was.

He wore a black undershirt, a too-tight leather jacket and a barely breathable ripped jeans. Hyungwon looked wonderful, Minhyuk thought. He was delicious, delectable.

And Minhyuk wanted to ravish him.

Hyungwon smirked down at him. Like he knew what Minhyuk wanted. Like he knew what he was doing to Minhyuk and many other in the club. And then suddenly Minhyuk was standing beside Hyungwon, hands on the small of his back, reaching dangerously low. Hyungwon stopped him, hands wrapped firmly around his wrist.

 _Later,_ he whispered. Minhyuk was patient, he really was but it didn't took more than twenty seconds later.

Minhyuk was pushed into a dingy toilet stall, smelling like vomit and post-sex. Those things became irrelevant because Hyungwon had his tongue exploring Minhyuk's cavern. There was urgency and maybe they should be when Hyungwon needed to get back on stage soon. Hyungwon gave a wonderful blow, one that might have blown Minhyuk's mind away, literally. Minhyuk was handsy, feeling Hyungwon's skin with the tip of his fingers. Teeth clashing, lips biting, a silent moan and a pleased groan and Minhyuk was gone for the night. Hyungwon help him cleaned himself and then he too was gone, like the euphoric bliss slowly coming down from Minhyuk.

He was ready to go home, having had his share of fun. He reached into his pocket for his keys but found a note with hastily scribbled number written on it instead.

 

 

_two thirty_

  
They were reunited at a café, not too far from the club of their first encounter. Hyungwon looked soft, with an oversized sweater and a pair of skinny jeans that complemented his long legs. He wasn't the sin - the Devil's spice - Minhyuk met on Friday night. But he was the blessing - the sweet Angel - on a lazy Sunday morning.

Hyungwon ordered an iced Americano and Minhyuk a caramel latte with a slice of strawberry cake. Hyungwon stole a bite of Minhyuk's cake. Minhyuk whined. There was warmth with every word Hyungwon said and comfort in every laughed he breathe. There was a sort of familiarity, like they didn't get down on each other two nights ago. But rather, something more intimate, something that went deeper than that (and no, it wasn't a sexual innuendo).

And so, just like that they fell into place. Like Minhyuk was meant to cross lanes with Hyungwon, to drunkenly make-out with him on a Friday night in a dingy night club's toilet stall. Like they were meant to drink coffee in a café and make fun of the next customer who entered the store.

Like they were meant to be together. To find each other.

 

 

_six fifty-five_

  
Maybe Minhyuk wasn't thinking straight then. Because now he finally realized, that Hyungwon was nothing but a mistake, a hasty decision. A rush into things. A big, dumb, mistake.

Or maybe he was the mistake.

 

 

_three fifteen_

  
Kihyun said he was nuts. But Kihyun wouldn't understand true love until it crash into him, landing straight onto him. Jooheon was supportive of him. _This_ , Minhyuk said to Kihyun, _is true friendship._ Kihyun rolled his eyes at him. _You'll regret this later._ Kihyun pressed on, as if to prove his point. Minhyuk laughed, light and cheery. He pulled on Kihyun's hamster cheeks, grinned, then skipped happily out of his dorm. He wouldn't regret this.

 

 

_seven forty-five_

  
He did regret this. Kihyun was right, his mind said. Kihyun was right, he muttered under his breath with tear-streaked face and shaky breaths. _You were right_ , he told Kihyun, eyes bloodshot red and a fresh set of tears gathered in his eyes.

 _You were right_ , he muttered over and over again as Kihyun cradled him. Minhyuk clung onto Kihyun, like his life depended on it as Kihyun soothed his hair with words of reassurance on the tip of his tongue.

 

 

_three twenty_

  
They had their first date. Two weeks after the hook-up incident. Hyungwon was sweet and caring. He brought him to an amusement park, bought him cotton candy and won him a plush toy. Kihyun was insane when he thought Minhyuk would regret this. Because he didn't, as he leaned onto Hyungwon's side, fingers intertwined.

They went on the Ferris wheel last, when the park was a few minutes away from closing. It was pretty when they reached the peak point. Hyungwon was pretty too when Minhyuk looked at him. And so they kissed. On the highest peak of the Ferris wheel, overlooking the faraway people and park. They kissed, soft, sensual and sweet.

Kihyun was wrong.

 

 

_seven forty-eight_

  
Kihyun was right, he did regret this.

 

 

_four_

  
They started dating. It was perfect. Kihyun still gave Minhyuk a side eye, a worried glance. But there was nothing to be said, when Minhyuk ran into Hyungwon's arms, eyes crinkling with happiness. Minhyuk was happy. Hyungwon too. They had study dates every Saturday, lazy make-outs on Sunday mornings and cute lunch dates on Mondays. Sometimes, Minhyuk would go to the night clubs where Hyungwon was performing. Watching his boyfriend riling up the crowd and driving him crazy. Then they would stumble into Hyungwon's bed in his tiny apartment, shirts discarded and pants forgotten. Minhyuk woke up to a dazed Hyungwon, hair messy and lips bruised.

Kihyun finally let go, deciding that Minhyuk was indeed happy and maybe that he was wrong. Maybe then had they started to let go too, slowly drifting apart, slowly losing love.

 

 

_five eleven_

  
They called them the power couple. Because they were indeed powerful together. Who didn't know Hyungwon? Smart, handsome and visibly talented. Who didn't know Minhyuk? Gorgeous, bright and a huge social butterfly. Girls were fawning over them even though they were officially dating each other. Guys were giving them the stink eye, because girls were swooning over them.

Minhyuk grinned. He was proud, to have a great boyfriend like Hyungwon and he was 100% sure that Hyungwon felt the same. They were powerful, strong. They were carefully sculpted, made to detail for each other. But the power they had were going dim, the electric shocks were nothing but dulled buzz.

 

 

_eight o' eight_

  
The sparks that seemed to burst brightly was growing smaller with each second. Lazy weekends spent together was gone, now being spent with their respective friends. Sweet words being said to each other was now drowned out. Make-out sessions was rushed, hooking up was just obligations; to fill up that empty void, making sure it wasn't visible in plain sight.

Time spent together were lessen and the gap felt bigger than ever.

 

 

_nine fifty-nine_

  
Hyungwon wasn't being subtle about going out. Every time they met - which were the few short moments - Hyungwon smelt like a different brand of perfume or cologne. Minhyuk never commented on it, just kept his smile on, a kiss on Hyungwon's cheek. _Have a nice day!_ Minhyuk told him and Hyungwon smiled. They walked away. Minhyuk caught a glimpse of someone being touchy with Hyungwon on campus. He didn't comment on it. He walked away.

 

 

_ten_

  
At one point Hyungwon smelled of the same cologne. He might have found his favourite or maybe he changed his cologne. Minhyuk didn't know, he didn't care. At one point, there was no more good morning messages, no more stealing kisses during breaks, no more Minhyuk and Hyungwon. At one point, Minhyuk grudgingly agreed with Kihyun's early reasoning.

But then Hyungwon stumbled into his apartment at night. And then they made out, fucked around, cuddle into the night. It made the love he thought was dead actually felt alive. But it was empty. There were no feelings, just a string tying them together, waiting to be cut by their owners.

At one point, Minhyuk stopped caring. He didn't give a fuck anymore and he probably shouldn't have since day one.

 

 

_eleven o' five_

  
_I don't love you anymore,_ he said like it didn't hurt Minhyuk, didn't break his heart into a million - billion, maybe - shattered pieces. Unfixable, gone, _poof!_ Just like Hyungwon's feelings towards him, the love Minhyuk believed was eternal. The love now gone and the undeniable truth - one Minhyuk had been avoiding for - was revealed.

They didn't love each other anymore. And the fact hurt more than not being in love

 

 

_twelve, midnight._

  
It took Minhyuk two months. He thought it would be something longer. Two years maybe, to rebuild himself, to heal a broken heart. But he didn't have a broken heart. He was aware of his love for Hyungwon fading. And he was aware that Hyungwon didn't look at him the same way anymore.

Hyungwon took it easier than he did though. Maybe because he had fallen out of love for him a long time ago. Or maybe he was never in love with him. Hyungwon was quick, like he was when they first met. But it didn't matter to Minhyuk anymore.

It shouldn't matter, because there was no _them_ anymore.

 

 

_hour zero_

  
Minhyuk thought their love was timeless. Running smooth with their trust and passion. But it was running too fast. And the hourglass was empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> *emerged from a pile of schoolwork*  
> I'm back-!  
> *gets dumped into more schoolwork*
> 
> inspired from [hourglass love by set it off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YONu01HWvN8)


End file.
